Melinda Bagman
Melinda Bagman Future Slytherin This character belongs to Bond_em7 This character currently lives at Bagman Home. History Melinda Grace Bagman is the youngest in her family, and some days the age difference between she and the rest of her siblings felt like more than it really was. Melinda had always hoped that Charity would be the one to witness her first magical display-- much like with Mark and Thomas, but Charity had already gone off to Hogwarts when it happened. Melinda was five (Charity was a third year already by that time) and cause some of the lights in the house to flicker on and off. She'd known her whole family was magic, but magic of her own startled her a lot, and despite her mother's reassurance that it was normal, Melinda did her best to suppress further magic. However, this suppression only led to further magical displays of increasing intensity. She was told it meant she would make a very powerful witch someday, but Melinda was too nervous to want to believe that. Melinda grew up idolizing her sister Charity, and got a lot of pampering from her. However, Melinda was only three when Charity left for Hogwarts, but whenever she returned on breaks, the two were inseparable. Melinda found that even if she tried to get close to Faith, Faith didn't seem to want to get to know her, and Mark didn't seem to care much either. So she really clung to her mother, and could easily be described as a "Mommy's Girl." She wants to try to get to know her siblings and has tried to get to know them better when they come home...but usually ends up spending most of her time with Charity anyway. RP History Melinda has become quite an artist, working hard to learn to sketch, draw, and paint. She enjoys it very much, and it pretty good. She's also befriended a unicorn named she calls 'Princes'. The unicorn is obvioulsly an adult, but is golden in color and acts as her guardian or familiar. Personality Melinda is naturally sweet, but being the youngest of her family, Melinda grew up rather spoiled, by both her parents and by Charity. Idolizing Charity has given Melinda the desire to follow rules, like her sister, as well as frowning upon rule-breaking. She has strict values, and likes to stick to social norms, being a bit outspoken when others aren't. Additionally, being the youngest, she's learned to get what she wants from people, whether through her natural beauty, cunning and wit, or manipulations. She's perfected the art of batting her eyes at people, and looking cute. It nearly always works on Charity, and usually works on her parents. Appearance Melinda has brown eyes like most of her family, and the same brown hair of her sisters. Her eyes are quite expressive, and, like the rest of her family, she loves to smile. Her eyes are usually full of fun, until you do something out of the ordinary, and then you might get a rather judgmental look from her, or if she wants something, her eyes carry that glint of manipulation. Her face claim is Mackenzie Aladjem. Friends Family |-|Immediate Family= *Charity: Charity is eight years older than Melinda, but Melinda has always idolized her older sister. She loves her oldest sister like no one else. *Thomas: At five years older, there's enough of an age difference that Melinda doesn't know her oldest brother very well. She knows that he gets along well with Mark (because while Thomas is at Hogwarts, that was all she ever heard from Mark). Thomas and Melinda aren't close, but don't hate each other. *Faith: Melinda doesn't understand her sister. Since Faith never seemed to take any interest in her, Melinda usually hung out with her Mum instead. Melinda acts very carefully around Faith, because she doesn't understand her, and doesn't want to make her mad. Since her sister was sorted into Slytherin, she's slightly scared of her. *Mark: Since Mark always seemed more interested in hanging out with Thomas, Melinda never got close to Mark, either. Despite him being the closest in age to her, the siblings don't have a close bond. |-|Friends= Not yet at Hogwarts Trivia * Melinda: means "Black and Beautiful" * Grace: means "God's favor" Sketchbook Melinda's always drawing, doodling, and skecthing. She loves it, so I thought as I go I would keep track of her skectchbook and things that heppen in her life through the art she draws. Personal Sketches Melinda's Crayon Drawing.jpg|Her Family Melinda's Hogwarts Drawing.jpg|Hogwarts Melinda's Mom and Dad.jpg|Her Parents Melinda's Charity.jpg|Charity Cooper.jpg|Thomas Melinda's Faith.jpg|Faith Melinda's Mark.jpg|Mark Hayleynew.jpg|What She Hopes to Look Like Melinda's Golden Unicorn.jpg|Golden Unicorn Melinda's Doodle.jpg|Doodle Other sketches Melinda's Ice Cream.jpg|Ice Cream Melinda's Butterflies.jpg|Butterflies Melinda's Silver Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Melinda's Troll.jpg|Troll Melinda's Tropical Resort.jpg|Island Melinda's Bird.jpg|Bird Melinda's Dolls.jpg|Doll Melinda's Dragon.jpg|Dragon Melinda's Lake.jpg|Lake Melinda's Beach Umbrellas.jpg|Beach Umbrellas Melinda's Beach.jpg|Beach Sketch Melinda's Beach Shells.jpg|Seashells Melinda's Beach Sunset.jpg|Sunset Paintings Melinda's Garden Painting.jpg Melinda's Lily Field Painting.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:August Birthday Category:Born In England Category:English Category:Bagman Family Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Left Handed